Tale of Four Clans
by Shadowstar5426
Summary: “Get back on your own territory!” snapped Firepelt.“Tintedstar requests that you return Stonekit immediately.” “We didn’t take your stupid kit!” screeched Firepelt, “Now get off our territory and tell your mousebrained leaer that he was mistaken.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A sleek, jet black she-cat shot through the undergrowth, carrying two orphaned kites in her mouth. She could already smell the stink of the Thunderpath. She emerged from the bushes and spotted a fluffy white cat, with a black spot on her face.

"Shadowpelt!" called the cat. Shadowpelt trotted over to the cat, Fife. Yuck, what a horrible name! Fife took a kit from Shadowpelt. There was a black kit, Stormkit, and a white kit, Snowkit. Shadowpelt blinked her eyes, gratefully, and the two cats started warily through the two-leg place. Fife seemed right at home, but Shadowpelt was scared stiff. Fife had been a kittypet for a long time. Now she was going to join Shadowpelt in her quest to start her own clan, far away from the evils of Shadowpelt's former clan, Shadowclan. Finally, they reached the other side of twoleg place. There was a huge, empty wood, just waiting to be occupied by cats; by Woodsclan. Shadowpelt went into her territory, and she and Fife, or Cottonface, as she would later be known, started to build up a camp wall. Shadowpelt had been exiled from Shadowclan, and she vowed she would create her own clan. Her leader had sworn that she would never lead any clan. If she did, he would destroy it. This camp needed to be well protected, because he meant what he said. Soon, more cats came into the forest, and Cottonface and Twigear had kits. Shadowpelt traveled to Starclan's cave, which contained the Starstone, and received her nine lives. She was given the name Shadowstar. Woodsclan had been born.


	2. A New Threat

Chapter One:

Snowpaw sat in front of the highrock, her whiskers twitching in excitement. Firepaw, (the she-cat), sitting next to her, was calm, but Snowpaw knew that she had to be at least a little excited. This was the day the white cat and her orange and white tabby friend had waited for. This was the day they would become warriors of Woodsclan.

"I call upon my ancestors of Starclan," Shadowstar began, "to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the way of the warrior code. I give them to you in their turn as warriors." Shadowstar turned to the two apprentices, "Firepaw, Snowpaw, do you solemnly promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cot of your life?"

"I do," the cats said, in unison

Shadowstar continued, "Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior names, Firepelt, and Snowfoot!" Snowfoot quivered in excitement.

"Firepelt, Firepelt! Snowfoot, Snowfoot!" chanted the clan cats. Snowfoot touched noses with every cat she could find. Next to her, Firepelt glowed with pride as her former mentor, Brindlenose, congratulated her. Then Snowfoot realized that one cat had not greeted her. It was her littermate, Stormpaw. She looked around, but didn't see the black she-cat anywhere. Then she spotted her at the edge of the clearing, by the medicine cat's den. Stormpaw gazed up at the two newly named warriors sadly, and Snowfoot felt a pang of sympathy toward her. She forgot all about the troubled apprentice, though, when Cottonface, her former mentor, drug her kits over and congratulated her. After the excitement died down, and the cats went about their every day things, Firepelt and Snowfoot the warriors den. Inside, Twigear was just settling down for a nap.

"Twigear," mewed Snowfoot, "What about Stormpaw?" Twigear looked up, confused, but only for a moment.

"Oh, your friend has chosen to become the medicine cat apprentice," he replied, sleepily, "She will train with Ferntail." Twigear closed his eyes, and rested his chin on his paws, a signal for them to leave him in peace. The two warriors obeyed his simple gesture. Outside, a white tom with a ginger spot over his heart was sitting outside the nursery, and there was tension, mingled with excitement in the air. Snowfoot spotted Stormpaw hurrying across the clearing with herbs in her mouth. She followed after her, but didn't catch up before the speedy black apprentice disappeared into the nursery.

"What's going on?" Snowfoot asked Brokenheart, the white tom, "Are the kits alright?" Brokenheart nodded.

"Cinderfur is having her kits," he mewed nervously. A few moments later, Stormpaw stepped out with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Three healthy kits!" she announced, happily. Brokenheart beamed and slipped into the nursery. Stormpaw smiled proudly at her litter mate.

"Would you like to see them?" she asked Snowfoot.

"Sure!" mewed Snowfoot enthusiastically. She stepped into the nursery. Cottonface was curled up at one end, with her kits, and on the other end was Cinderfur, with three squirming lumps of fur. One was orange, one was blue/gray, and one was brown with thick black stripes.

"Meet Flamekit, Bluekit, and Brackenkit!" mewed Stormpaw. She didn't seem near as depressed as she had during the warrior ceremony. Snowfoot watched the kits for a while, before she realized how hungry she was. She padded over to the fresh kill pile and selected a juicy looking vole.

By the time she finished, the sun was sinking, and it was time for the evening border patrol, which consisted of Firepelt, Snowfoot, and Brindlenose. The cats set out around Woodsclan territory. Firepelt and Snowfoot were terribly excited about going on their first patrol. They patrolled the border by the Thunderpath, the Sunclan border. Snowfoot wrinkled her nose at the acrid tang, a mixture of Thunderpath stink, and a Sunclan patrol. Snowfoot noticed Firepelt's fur had bristled, and she looked across the Thunderpath. Standing at the edge, was a pale tabby, a gray tabby apprentice, and a gray cat with a white spot on their chest. _This must be the patrol I smelled, _Snowfoot thought, _But why were they going to cross the Thunderpath?_ Firepelt growled, and her ears were flat against her head. Brindlenose stepped to the edge of the border to meet the patrol that was hurrying across the Thunderpath.

"Dawnfur," Brindlenose nodded in greeting to the pale tabby, then to the gray cat, "Raincloud." The tabby apprentice looked up nervously at Dawnfur.

"Get back on your own territory!" snapped Firepelt, eager to defend her clan. Brindlenose shot her former apprentice a scornful look, and Firepelt shuffled her paws in the dirt.

"Tintedstar requests that you return Stonekit immediately." The Woodsclan cats looked at each other in confusion.

"Stonekit?" mewed Snowfoot, bewildered.

"Grayknee's kit that was stolen by Woodsclan!" The tabby apprentice snapped, unexpectedly.

Dawnfur also shot her a scornful look, and when she saw the Woodsclan cats still looking confused, announced, "Tintedstar will not fight if you admit to your crimes and bring Stonekit back now. I suggest you go check your camp."

"We didn't take your stupid kit!" screeched Firepelt, "Now get off our territory and tell your mouse-brained leader that he was mistaken!" Snowfoot flinched at her friend's lack of respect towards Tintedstar, but she did agree he was mistaken.

"There was Woodsclan scent all over the nursery!" burst the apprentice.

"Leafpaw!" scolded Dawnfur. Snowfoot looked at Firepelt, who looked ready to attack, then to Brindlenose, who was still calm and collected.

"And you traced the scent back here?" Brindlenose was addressing Leafpaw. The young cat was shuffling from side to side.

"No," she admitted, "We traced it to the twoleg place." Brindlenose nodded.

"Then go back to your camp, you have no proof it was Woodsclan," she mewed. Brindlenose began to pad away from the Thunderpath, motioning for her patrol to do the same.

"But the scent!" exclaimed Leafpaw. Dawnfur silenced her and took her patrol back in the other direction.

"The monsters sure are scarce today," commented Snowfoot, noticing for the first time that not a single monster had passed while they were talking to the Sunclan cats. When they reached the camp, Brindlenose padded over to Shadowstar, who was sunning herself over by her den. Snowfoot went over to the apprentice den, before remembering that she didn't sleep there anymore. Firepaw, one of Snowfoot's closest friends, stepped out to greet her. They had been apprentice together, then a few moons ago, when Shadowstar was about to assess the apprentices; Fireypaw, (Firepelt's apprentice nickname, to distinguish her from the tom, Firepaw), Firepaw, and Snowpaw; Firepaw had had a mild accident on the Thunderpath. He missed the assessment and the ceremony, but now looked fully recovered.

"Snowfoot!" he exclaimed, "Shadowstar is planning to assess me today!" Snowfoot smiled and gave him a friendly lick. "If she ever wakes up," he added quietly. Then, a yowl broke through the peaceful camp.

"What!" exclaimed Shadowstar, "The think we stole their kit!" The black she-cat stood up and looked around the clearing. "Snowfoot, Brindlenose, Brokenheart, and Ferntail. We'll take a medicine cat so they know that we don't want to fight." The warriors she had chosen followed her towards the gorse tunnel. Brokenheart and Ferntail were clearly confused, so Brindlenose quietly filled them in. As they began to file through the gorse tunnel, Shadowstar turned around and looked at the apprentice den.

"Firepaw!" she mewed, "You come, too." The orange tabby dashed across the clearing eagerly to her mentor's side. "We may have to fight," she reminded him sternly, but there was a twinkle in her eye. Firepaw nodded seriously and dashed past Shadowstar to walk beside Snowfoot.

As the patrol neared the Thunderpath, Snowfoot grew more and more nervous. What if Tintedstar ordered his cats to attack? A monster roared past, ruffling the patrol's fur. Shadowstar looked up and down the endless black trail, and then signaled for her cats to cross. They darted across the Thunderpath and into open grassland. They were in Sunclan territory, now.

All was going well until the patrol got halfway through Sunclan territory. Yowls of anger rose up from behind them and Snowfoot whipped around to see three Sunclan cats cresting a hill and charging at the intruders.

"Stop!" yowled Shadowstar, "I only wish to speak to Tintedstar in peace."

Raincloud, from earlier, was there. Her eyes, seeming soft and worried before, were now fierce and burning with anger. "Then why did you bring so many warriors with you? I bet you were planning to steal another kit!" Snowfoot's fur bristled. How dare they accuse her of something like this! She let out a low growl, simply a warning. A light gray tabby apprentice hurled herself at Snowfoot, taking her by surprise and knocking her to the ground.

"Petalpaw!" yelled a black cat with a white bib, "Get back here this instant!"

"Sorry, Darksky," Petalpaw, obviously the sister of Leafpaw, sulked over to Darksky and Raincloud, "She was going to attack!" Snowfoot glared at the outgoing apprentice. To much like her sister; that was her problem.

The border patrol reluctantly led Shadowstar to their camp. Sunclan cats stared at them; some with curiosity, some with anger. Snowfoot heard an elder say, "They were probably caught tryin' to swipe another kit!" She hissed in their direction, and received an exasperated look from her leader. The Woodsclan cats and the Sunclan patrol sat outside Tintedstar's den as Shadowstar tried to persuade him that they did not take the kit.

"Fine, then. Let me see the nursery. If one of my clan took him without my knowledge, I might recognize the scent." She insisted.

Rollingpelt, the deputy, hissed, "You can't take her in the nursery! She might try to take another one!" Tintedstar shook his head.

"She wouldn't leave her warriors. And besides, once she smells the scent with her own nose, she can deny it no longer," he reminded his deputy. Shadowstar marched out of the den.

"Where is your nursery?" she questioned Petalpaw. Raincloud stared at Tintedstar, shocked, as he emerged from the den.

"You're letting her in the nursery!?" she exclaimed. Tintedstar nodded and Petalpaw flicked her tail toward a small gorse wall inside the camp, with a hold in the front.

"Thank you," the Woodsclan leader mewed, "Firepaw, come with me." The two cats headed over to the nursery, with Tintedstar behind them. A few moments later, Shadowstar stepped out of the nursery. Every hair on her back stood up in alarm, and her eyes were wide with fear.

"So it was a Woodsclan cat!" Petalpaw hissed, smuggle.

"You fools!" spat Shadowstar, "That smells nothing like Woodsclan!" Snowfoot cautiously padded forward and slipped into the nursery. Two queens looked up at her angrily. She sniffed the air. She smelled Sunclan, of course, and the fain scent of Woodsclan. But wait…It wasn't Woodsclan. Snowfoot wrinkled her nose at the awful scent. It was similar to Woodsclan, but lacked the soft smelling kittypet-like smell, and the smell of the forest. Snowfoot slipped back outside. Her leader stood ridged, looking afraid. The thought of the strong, black, powerful leader she had known her whole life having smelled something that scared her, chilled Snowfoot to the bone.

"If it's not Woodsclan, who is it?" Petalpaw taunted. The warrior called Darksky shot her a warning look. Shadowstar shook herself, and looked nervously around the clearing.

"It is Shadowclan."


	3. The Battle

Chapter Two

"Shadowclan!" hissed Rollingpelt, "There is no such thing!" Firepaw looked at his leaders. Rollingpelt was right; there was only Sunclan, Woodsclan, Skyclan, and Breezeclan. But Shadowstar shook her head.

"When I lived with Shadowclan, I didn't know your three clans existed. They probably think that you are my clan," Shadowstar mewed, flatly, "Next time, tell them Shadowpelt is not a part of this clan." She padded towards the thorn tunnel leading out of the camp. Firepaw was very confused. Shadowclan? Shadowpelt? He slowed down to talk to Snowfoot.

"What does Shadowstar mean?" he asked. Snowfoot shook her head. Why wouldn't anyone talk? Maybe it was the fact that Shadowstar seemed almost scared of this mystery clan.

"Firepaw, let's hunt on the way back," Shadowstar mewed. Forepaw's fur bristled in excitement. This was his assessment! They were on Woodsclan territory by now, and Firepaw sniffed the air, catching the scent of a mouse. He crouched down and crept forward, putting most of his weight on his back haunches. He pounced, and came up with a mouse in his jaws.

"Well done, Firepaw," mewed Shadowstar. Firepaw's eyes gleamed with pride as he covered his catch with dirt so he could get it later.

After they finished hunting, and were trotting through the gorse tunnel, Firepaw could barely hold in his excitement. Tonight he would become a warrior! Shadowstar hopped onto the highrock.

"We must prepare for an attack from Shadowclan!" she yowled. A few cats looked up at the highrock with confusion. Firepaw stifled a moan. Not again! But Shadowstar went on to tell about four other clans that lived across twoleg place. She told of her birth clan, an evil clan called Shadowclan. She was called Shadowpelt then. A tortoiseshell apprentice named Longpaw accidentally brought a poisoned rat back to camp. Many cats died from the sickness it caused. The Shadowclan leader had blamed Longpaw, and was going to exile him. Shadowstar offered to take his punishment for him, and the clan leader accepted her offer. Only, he told Shadowstar that if she ever went to the protection of another clan, he would destroy it.

Firepaw stared up at the highrock. There were other cats outside the four clans. There were eight whole clans, nine if you counted Starclan! Firepaw felt sorry for Longpaw. If he caused a Woodsclan warrior to be exiled, Firepaw would have felt guilty for the rest of his life. Shadowstar leaped down from the highrock, and Firepaw felt a flash of anger. What about the warrior ceremony she had promised him!? He saw Snowfoot looking at him sympathetically. He shuffled to the apprentice den, where he slept all by himself. He curled up in his mossy nest, energy at Shadowstar for forgetting, also at Ferntail, for not helping him to recover quicker. A shadow settled over him, and Firepaw's heart pounded. Shadowclan was attacking! He looked up, though, to see it was only Snowfoot.

"I'm sorry about your ceremony," she mewed. Firepaw hung his head.

"It's okay," he lied, "She has a lot on her mind." He forced a smile and curled back up in his nest.

The next morning, Firepaw awoke to a screech of terror. He crept out of the den. A blood-soaked cat, looking very familiar to Firepaw, was standing in the middle of the clearing, panting. It was Raincloud! The terrified she-cat looked around the clearing, and spotted Shadowstar emerging from her den. Firepaw watched as Shadowstar padded calmly up to the injured cat.

"Shadowstar!" panted Raincloud, "Sunclan is in trouble! The…Shadowclan cats…they have returned. Tintedstar gave them your message and they attacked! Please help us, Shadowstar!" A gasp came from the gorse tunnel, and Firepaw spotted a white tipped tail disappear. He raced after it; the smell proved it was Shadowclan, as Shadowstar took out a border patrol in a different direction to make sure they weren't on Woodsclan territory.

He lost the scent around fourtrees. He searched, but couldn't seem to pick it back up. He was about to give up when he smelled a very strong Shadowclan scent. He dashed into fourtrees and started up the hill. At that same moment, what could be a whole clan of cats appeared at the top of the hill. Firepaw decided that catching the intruder wasn't as important as he thought. He turned around and ran towards camp. He had to warn the others.

Knowing the territory like the back of his forepaw, he easily outran the others. He burst through the gorse tunnel to find his clan peacefully sharing tongues with one another.

Seeing his surprised face, Snowfoot explained, "A Sunclan cat met us halfway and told us that Shadowclan had retreated." Firepaw looked frantically around the clearing.

"Shadowclan is attacking!" he yowled. Several cats looked up at him and blinked.

"There is no Shadowclan," snapped Cinderfur, "So stop scaring my kits!"

"I saw one of them leaving the camp!" he told them.

"And how did he get into the camp unnoticed?" Cinderfur protested. Firepaw sat down in frustration as the clan went back to what they were doing. He narrowed his eyes at Cinderfur. Her three kits were bouncing around her. Firepaw hissed in frustration. Snowfoot padded back toward him.

"Where's Shadowstar!" he wailed.

"She's out on patrol with Graypelt and Brindlenose. They left right after the battle patrol did. But don't worry, you can tell her all about it when she gets back," she purred. Firepaw backed away from her. Why didn't she believe him! She acted like he was an imaginative kit!

"No, they're coming now! Why don't you believe me! You smelled their scent!" he cried. Snowfoot looked at him, not like a sympathetic friend, but an amused queen

"Firepaw," she sighed, "I know you want to prove that you deserve to be a warrior, but crying hawk is not the way to do it." Firepaw was puzzled.

"I didn't cry hawk. I said Shadowclan was attacking." He reminded her. Snowfoot shook her head.

"It's an old elder's tale. Once there was an apprentice who was bored. He was kit-sitting for a queen who was sick in the medicine cat den. He wanted some action, so he cried, 'HAWK ATTACK!'. All the warriors came rushing in to find there was no hawk. The next day, the apprentice did the same thing, and the warriors were very angry. The third day, the apprentice saw a hawk circling the nursery. 'HAWK ATTACK' he cried. But no one came, and the hawk swooped down and took all the kits." Firepaw stared at her in horror.

"But I'm telling the _truth_!" he exclaimed. Snowfoot gave him an exasperated look.

"Look, Firepaw, not to contradict Shadowstar, but everyone knows there are only four clans, and Shadowclan-" Snowfoot broke off in alarm as unfamiliar cats crashed through the camp wall. Cinderfur leaped to her feet and began to shepherd her kits inside. Brokenheart was defending the nursery. A tawny colored she-cat leaped onto Firepaw. He wrestled with her, and the clawed at her belly. She kept a strong hold. He relaxed, and she slackened her grip. Using the age-old trick Shadowstar had taught him, Firepaw thrust his hind legs out and sent the surprised she-cat flying. He leaped up and searched the clearing. Shadowclan was slaughtering Woodsclan. Hollytail, Cinderfur and Graypelt's sister, was already lying dead outside the nursery, and Shadowstar's patrol was not yet back. Firepaw fled towards the gorse tunnel and heard a scornful hiss behind him.

"Coward!" spat a battered and bleeding dark tabby tom. Firepaw stopped dead and whipped around.

"No, Twigear…" he defended himself, "It's not like that! I was going to…" before Firepaw could explain, a Shadowclan cat pounced on the deputy. Firepaw turned from the gory sight, and raced out of the camp. He wasn't sure where he should look, because he didn't know whether it was a hunting patrol or a border patrol. He remembered seeing Brokenheart and Firepelt dropping fresh kill into the pile. That meant Shadowstar was probably on border patrol. And she obviously was not patrolling the Sunclan border. He raced off towards the Skyclan border, on the other side of the forest. He sprinted through the undergrowth, fearing that Shadowclan had already won.

He was almost there when he tripped over the undergrowth. He stood up, shook himself, and looked around. A tan head poked up from the plants.

"Firepaw," Brindlenose said, rising to her feet. Two more cats rose up.

"We didn't recognize your scent," commented Graypelt, "And crashing around like that, well, we didn't know what you were." Firepaw looked at the three happy cats, took a deep breath, and yowled.

"Shadowclan is attacking the camp!" he cried. Shadowstar's fur bristled in alarm, and she took off. The other two looked at each other uncertainly before following their leader. Firepaw trailed behind, realizing, now that he had delivered his message, that he was exhausted. As he approached the camp, though, blood-curtailing war cries refreshed his energy and he rushed into the battle.

A wail rose from the nursery. Brokenheart, Cinderfur, and Cottonface were racing kits to the empty elder's den. Firepaw searched for Snowfoot, and saw her beating up a cat twice her size. He looked around for Twigear, but the deputy was nowhere to be seen. A huge black tom pounced on Firepaw and had him pinned to the ground in a second. The tom raised his head, ready to take Firepaw's life. A tan shape leaded onto him, sending him rolling off Firepaw. Firepaw leaped to his feet. Brindlenose had chased the tom out of camp. Firepaw noticed several others doing the same. He nipped at the heels of a retreating Shadowclan cat.

As the last cat shot away, a tiny voice cried, "And don't come back!" Firepaw turned around to see Brokenheart dragging Flamekit back into the elder's den. Cinderfur and Graypelt were leaned over Hollytail's limp body. Cottonface was sitting by Larchwhisker, who was also unmoving. In such an unfair fight, having only two casualties was good. Then he heard Shadowstar talking to a grief stricken Cottonface.

"How many kits did we loose?"

"Four." Firepaw winced at the number. That was a whole litter's worth! He spotted Snowfoot padding up to him, and could tell by the look on her face that she had heard, too.

"Maybe, if we had believed you, we could've saved those kits," she sighed, "I'm sorry, Firepaw." Firepaw felt sorry for the distraught she-cat.

"It's okay, you didn't know," he mewed.

"Yes we did, you warned us," Snowfoot mewed. She padded off without another word, her head drooping. Shadowstar was standing on highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock." She called. Cinderfur and Graypelt got slowly to their feet, and giving Hollytail an affectionate lick, padded over to the highrock. Other cats crept over, silently.

"Though Woodsclan grieves the loss of Hollytail, Larchwhisker, Blackkit, Softkit, Marshkit, and Dovekit, there are still things to celebrate for. One being all of us that are still alive. A second being that we have a neglected warrior ceremony." Firepaw looked up, excitedly. Was he really going to become a warrior?

"Firepaw, please come forward." Firepaw padded to the front of the highrock. Shadowstar began to recite the familiar words, but he was to excited to hear what she was saying. Then here was silence, and all the cats were watching him.

"Oh, I do," he said, confidently. Shadowstar smiled.

"Then by the power of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Fireheart!"

"Fireheart! Fireheart!" chanted the cats. Brindlenose pushed towards the front of the crowd and touched her nose to his.

"Congratulations, Fireheart," she purred. Fireheart welcomed her warm scent. Her tan coat, though spattered with blood, gleamed beautifully in the sunlight. She sat next to him as cat after cat greeted him by his new name. When things were just starting to settle down, a raspy voice came from the medicine cat clearing.

"Wait! I have an announcement!" The cats turned around to see Twigear limping out of the medicine cat den, with pressed against his side for support, "Two, actually," he announced, "Our medicine cat apprentice is missing."


	4. Gone

Chapter Three:

Snowfoot let the words sink in. Stormpaw, her beloved sister, was missing.

"We must send out a search patrol!" she pleaded. The clan looked up at Twigear, expectantly. He sighed and looked down at the waiting cats.

"The battle today," he rasped, "has shown me what I, before, could not accept. I am getting old. I wish to retire from deputy. The clan deserves a younger, stronger deputy." With that, he leaped off the highrock and stumbled to the medicine cat's den. The cats began to murmur among themselves. Twigear had always been deputy! How could things be any different? But Snowfoot had seen the effort it took the retired deputy to get on and off the highrock, then back to the medicine cat's den. Fireheart was sitting with Brindlenose; so close their fur touched. Snowfoot felt a stab of jealousy. She had known him far longer than Brindlenose! She shook herself. She never had liked him that way, and she never would. Brindlenose could have him! She sighed. Then why did she feel so jealous when she saw the two cats together? Then, Shadowstar was on highrock, again.

"I have chosen the new deputy!" she yowled. Every cat turned around. "The new deputy shall be Firepelt!" Snowfoot was almost as surprised as Firepelt.

Some cat said, "But she hasn't had an apprentice!"

Twigear piped up, "Cinderfur's kits will be apprenticed soon." Woodsclan accepted his answer. He was a wise and honorable cat. Firepelt trotted up to the front of the highrock, and Shadowstar held the ceremony. Snowfoot was happy for her friend, but a little jealous that she wasn't picked herself. What was with her today? Jealous this, jealous that! She looked up, focusing on a real problem.

"Firepelt, may I take a patrol out to look for Stormpaw?" she asked. Firepelt, knowing how close the two sisters were, nodded.

"Take Fireheart and Brindlenose with you," she replied. The thought made her sick. And she couldn't see the two love birds doing anything to help. Wait. She was over reacting. Just because they sat together didn't mean they liked each other. She shook her head, amazed at how silly she'd been, and headed to fetch the other two.

The search went terribly. Though Fireheart and Brindlenose didn't show any sign of liking each other, there wasn't a single trace of the black apprentice. Snowfoot returned to camp in a bad mood. Brindlenose was due to go on evening patrol. Fireheart gave her an affectionate lick on the ear.

"Goodbye," he purred. Brindlenose purred, as well, the padded off.

"That is so disgusting!" Snowfoot burst, when Brindlenose was out of earshot.

"What?" Fireheart blinked.

"You and…and…and HER!" Snowfoot spat, "We become warriors and suddenly you're too good for me. It's always Brindlenose this, Brindlenose that. What about me! What's wrong with _me_!?" Fireheart blinked, his eyes wide with surprise. Snowfoot turned and headed to the warriors den, embarrassed more than any cat in any clan ever had been before.

Snowfoot was still not asleep at moon high. Troubled by Stormpaw's disappearance, and the way she had treated Fireheart, nothing could put her to sleep. A rustling outside prompted Snowfoot to peek out of the den. Had Shadowclan returned to attack again? But all she saw was a familiar black shape emerging from the gorse tunnel.

"Stormpaw!" she mewed, "Stormpaw, you're all right!" Stormpaw looked at her sorrowfully. Snowfoot looked her over. How had she managed to not get a single scratch? "Everyone was so worried! Snowfoot went on.

"Do you want to wake the entire camp?" Stormpaw grumbled, and Snowfoot again noticed how miserable her sister looked.

"Is something wrong?" Snowfoot asked, worriedly. Stormpaw nodded.

"I've come to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

Stormpaw took a deep breath, "I was having some…troubles…and I needed to speak to Starclan. I was on my way to the moonstone the day Shadowclan attacked. I met them in Sunclan territory. After your warrior ceremony, I no longer wanted to be a medicine cat. I wanted the glory of a warrior. And I know Shadowstar and Ferntail wouldn't have let me quit. So, I agreed to lead them to our territory. In return they would spare me and my kin…" Snowfoot looked appalled, and Stormpaw rushed to defend herself, "They would've found their way here, anyway! I led one white warrior to the camp, then, so Shadowstar wouldn't suspect anything, he went back and got the clan. And then…" her voice cracked, "It's my fault the kits are dead! The queens, along with Hollytail and Brokenheart were guarding the nursery, but I knew they would break through, eventually. So I tried to rescue the kits. I was dragging Blackkit out of the nursery when he started squirming. His scruff slipped out of my neck and he rolled, and my teeth…they…accidentally scored his neck." Stormpaw' voice was so heavy with sorrow, as she finished, "The killed Hollytail and…saw the dead kit. They praised me, Snowfoot! They said if there were no kits, the clan wouldn't grow. Then they started killing the kit. They invited me to stay with them. And I couldn't stay here, knowing what I did." Snowfoot stared at her in shocked silence.

"I would've rather them ripped me apart than betray…" she murmured. Stormpaw hung her head. Snowfoot refused to believe it. She let out a half-hearted chuckle. "You really ad me going for awhile," She looked at her sister, waiting, hoping for her to laugh and tease her about it. But Stormpaw just looked back at Snowfoot, her eyes filled with pain and sorrow as she murmured goodbye and scampered away. As Snowfoot sat, staring at the spot where her sister had vanished forever, she felt the presence of another cat beside her. She looked and saw Fireheart also looking at the tunnel.

"How much did you hear?" she asked, miserably.

"All of it. We have to tell Shadowstar, you know."

"I know." Snowfoot agreed, but a part of her would have liked to pretend that today had never happened and tomorrow everything would be back to normal. But she knew, now, that nothing could or would ever be normal, again.

"I'm sorry, Fireheart," she murmured.

"I know," he replied, "Friends?"

Snowfoot smiled, "_Only_ friends." They sat there, together, staring at the gorse tunnel, neither saying a word.

The next day Snowfoot felt a paw prodding her. "Hey, Snowfoot?" it was Fireheart, "You want to come on patrol with me?"

"Sure!" Snowfoot replied, opening her eyes to find she was in the center of the clearing. She must've fallen asleep here after…Stormpaw. Right. "Actually, no thanks. You know," she mewed. Snowfoot hadn't noticed but Brindlenose was standing next to her.

"Know what?" she quizzed. Before Snowfoot could reply, she spotted Cinderfur lining her three kits up at the base of the highrock. Snowfoot realized that, as of today, they were six moons old.

"Oh, look! An apprentice ceremony!" She padded up, just as Shadowstar leaped onto the highrock. She sat fidgeting through the entire ceremony, dwelling on what Fireheart had ordered her to tell Shadowstar. It was only when she looked up that Snowfoot realized she'd been left out. Fireheart was standing next to Brackenpaw, Shadowstar next to Flamepaw, and Firepelt next to Bluepaw. What did her leader have against her? After the ceremony, Fireheart padded up to her.

"You'll have to help me with training Brackenpaw sometime," he mewed. Snowfoot nodded and headed over to the fresh kill pile to grab a bite to eat.

"No!" Fireheart growled, irritably twitching his tail. It was three days after the ceremony, and Snowfoot was sitting in the training area, watching Fireheart attempt to train his excited apprentice.

"Take it easy on him, Grouchyheart. It was his first try," she chuckled.

"Okay, try again," he ordered. Brackenpaw, looking very determined, dropped into a crouch. Snowfoot smelled the mouse only a moment before he did, and the moment the tempting scent hit his nostrils, he was off, crashing through the bracken. Snowfoot figured his name fit him pretty well. When he became a warrior they could call him Brackencrusher.

"No, no, no!" Fireheart growled. Snowfoot purred in amusement at her best friend's surprise when Brackenpaw came padding happily into the clearing carrying a big, fat mouse.

"I think we could head back to camp now," she mewed. The two toms nodded their agreement and picked up some fresh kill.

They reached the camp as Firepelt, Bluepaw, and Graypelt were leaving.

"It can't be time for another patrol," Snowfoot said, "We jut met Brokenheart, Shadowstar, and Flamepaw a little while ago." Firepelt shook her head, worriedly.

"Brindlenose went out hunting by herself at Sunhigh, and no one has seen her since. And she promised she would go out training with me and Bluepaw! When Brindlenose makes a promise, nothing will keep her from keeping it!" she mewed anxiously. Snowfoot didn't see what the big deal was. It wasn't that long past Sunhigh. Of coarse, Firepelt had been Brindlenose's apprentice, and Snowfoot didn't know her that well. But Fireheart, on the other hand, looked as if he'd had his tail ripped off.


End file.
